New Beginning : Paradise Aoi Midori
by VampireShinobie
Summary: Elfie, 17 ans, essaie désespérément d'oublier tout ce qui s'est passé cette journée-là. Il déménage, sur un coup de tête, à Paradise Aoi Midori (Le Paradis bleu et vert). Voyant l'état de l'île et son nombre d'habitants très bas, il décide d'aider et ramène l'attention des touristes sur l'île. Mais... le passé peut revenir à tout moment et Elfie l'apprendra bien à ses dépends.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Le jeu vidéo «MySims» ne m'appartient pas, juste la fiction et l'OC viennent de moi :) !**

**Warnings : Tout ceux qui ont des problèmes avec le Yaoi (H/H), je vous demanderais de partir de cette Fanfiction en cliquant sur le X rouge en haut de la page à droite. Même si le Yaoi n'arrive qu'à la fin, je préfère être clair ^^ ! **

**Remerciements : À ma très chère grande sœur, celle qui a corrigé les deux premiers chapitres, et jusqu'à la moitié du troisième ^o^!**

**J'espère que vous aimerez ma fiction et, si vous en avez envie, je vous invite à m'écrire des reviews (constructives ou non) !**

**Et enfin… Enjoy !**

**o0oSimso0o**

**P.O.V Normal**

Accoudé au bastingage du bateau, un jeune homme à la coupe Emo regardait l'océan de ses yeux améthyste. Il portait un chandail d'un violet prune doté d'un col en V et un jean noir. La tenue était froissée, comme mise à la va-vite. Un chat sauta soudainement sur la barre et appuya son petit nez rose contre le bras de son maître. Celui-ci caressa d'un geste vague son gros chat poilu. Le félin brun parcouru de taches blanches ronronna lorsque sa main lui gratta le derrière des oreilles, faisant naître un mince sourire sur le visage de son maître.

- Alors, bien installé ? Tu vas dans quelle ville déjà, le jeune ? demanda une voix féminine. Il se retourna et vit que la capitaine du bateau était tournée vers lui.

- Paradise Aoi Midori, madame.

- Ah, Le Paradis Bleu et Vert ? Ça faisait longtemps que je n'y étais pas allée.

- En fait, je vais emménager là-bas.

- Vraiment ?! …Eh bien, comme tu veux. Mais une seule chose : T'es bizarre d'aller vivre là.

**o0oSimso0o**

Arrivé à destination, il salua une dernière fois la capitaine aux cheveux rose et descendit du ponton d'amarrage en regardant le paysage. Le Port de la petite ville se révéla être une belle plage au sable fin. Il y avait trois quais de bois, dont un était inutilisé. Il y avait celui pour le bateau de transport maritime et un autre un peu plus loin paraissait plus solide, car il donnait accès à deux petites maisons inoccupées. À l'opposé des maisons se trouvait une sorte de cabane un peu éloigné de la plage. Le jeune homme reporta son regard devant lui et écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Caché derrière un des palmiers de la plage, un garçon le fixait avec insistance. Le plus jeune portait une étrange capuche au visage de… chien(?) dont quelques mèches bleu nuit ressortait, avec une salopette bleu pale. Le jeune homme aux cheveux noir lui fit un petit sourire.

- Heu, salut. Tu-

Le questionné sembla prendre peur et s'enfuit en courant, laissant le noiraud en plan. Il resta sur place pendant quelques secondes, dubitatif. Il prit d'un coup son chat dans ses bras et partit à la poursuite du fuyard.

- Attends !

**o0oSimso0o**

Il arrêta de courir, essoufflé. Déposant son chat, très mécontent de la balade mouvementée, il remarqua qu'il était arrivé dans le Centre-Ville, et plus précisément, devant un bâtiment. À la gauche des portes, il y avait une plaque sur laquelle était écrit : Hôtel de ville – Mairie. Le jeune homme eut un grand sourire, heureux d'avoir trouvé l'endroit où il devait aller. Il cogna doucement à la porte et l'ouvrit. La pièce comportait deux fauteuils, quelques classeurs contre le mur du fond et une table de travail où étaient posées des feuilles éparpillées. Il y avait aussi une vieille femme aux cheveux gris attaché en chignon, portant une robe tout aussi grise, qui marchait le long en large du bureau. Elle semblait vraiment inquiète, ce qui fendit un peu le cœur du jeune homme, étant très empathique. La vieille femme remarqua soudain sa présence et lui lança un sourire crispé :

- B-Bonjour. Tu es ici pour explorer ? Je suis désolée, mais je suis très occupée et je ne vais pas pouvoir te faire visiter. Mon petit-fils, Thomas, a encore disparu… Je me demande s'il est encore allé sur le terrain de squash de la ville.

Elle se perdit de nouveau dans ses pensées, murmura «Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire…?» et recommença à marcher dans le bureau. Le visiteur eut un petit sourire attendri devant la sollicitude de la femme et sortit rapidement de la mairie, bien décidé à trouver le petit garçon pour elle.

Il marcha quelques temps dans la ville et comprit pourquoi la capitaine du bateau avait été aussi médusée lorsqu'il avait annoncé qu'il allait vivre sur cette île : elle était complétement abandonnée ! C'était à peine s'il avait vu quelques commerces et ne parlons même pas des Sims. Bien sûr, il aurait dû le savoir qu'elle était presque à l'abandon, vu qu'il avait décidé d'aller y vivre, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu le temps de bien choisir…

Le jeune homme secoua brusquement la tête et vit un terrain de tennis plus loin. C'était sûrement le terrain de Squash dont la mairesse avait parlée.

Il entra sur le terrain et vit qu'il n'était pas seul. Le jeune garçon à la capuche de chien était là ! Celui-ci recula d'un pas, visiblement surpris de voir le plus vieux ici.

- Je m'appelle Thomas, commença l'étrange garçon. Et toi, qui es-tu ?

- En fait-

- Qui que tu sois, je ne partirais pas !

Le noiraud, sachant bien comment s'y prendre avec les plus jeunes, lui expliqua calmement que sa grand-mère le cherchait et qu'elle était morte d'inquiétude. Thomas se calma finalement :

- Mamie est si inquiète ? Je devrais peut-être rentrer, alors…

**o0oSimso0o**

- Merci d'avoir ramené Thomas ! s'exclama la mairesse en accourant serrer son petit-fils dans ses bras. Elle le lâcha hâtivement, car le plus jeune commençait à suffoquer sous la force de l'étreinte.

- Ce n'était rien, dénia le jeune homme d'un geste de la main.

- Hé mais… C'est toi qui viens emménager en ville, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui madame.

- Oh, pas besoin d'être aussi poli ! Tu peux m'appeler Hélène, je suis la mairesse de la ville.

- Heureux de faire votre connaissance, Hélène.

- Moi de même- heu… ?

- Elfie.

- Il est drôle ton nom, s'exclama Thomas en s'approchant, c'est de quel origine ?

- Merci ! Je ne sais pas vraiment, désolé.

- Elfie, le rappela à l'ordre Hélène, pourrais-tu remplir ce formulaire pour enregistrer ton logement dans cette ville ? C'est pour les archives.

- Bien sûr.

Elfie prit le formulaire et y répondit rapidement pour ne pas les faire attendre et le redonna à Hélène lorsqu'il eut fini. Celle-ci le feuilleta un peu :

- Ah, tu n'as pas écris ton nom de famille…

- Je n'en ai pas, je m'appelle juste Elfie.

- Très bien… Dans ce cas, tout est en ordre. Merci Elfie. Je tiens à te faire un accueil chaleureux dans notre ville. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'habitants, ce pourquoi la ville semble un peu vide… Mais profite tout de même de ton séjour ici.

- En fait, Hélène, je ne sais pas si je vais rester longtemps, car ma situation est un peu précaire en ce moment, mais j'espère pouvoir rester le plus de temps possible.

- Très bien. Pendant que j'y pense, Thibault est le tailleur de la ville et nous avons également un officier de police, Étienne. Si tu as un peu de temps, tu pourrais leur rendre visite. Ça faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu de nouveau venu, les habitants seront ravis de voir une nouvelle tête !

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je préférerais me poser avant. Vous pourriez me dire où je dois habiter ?

- C'est à l'Est du Centre-Ville, une petite maisonnette un peu isolée, mais qui a une très belle vue sur la mer. Ça te va ?

- Oui, beaucoup ! Sauf que… Est-ce que ça va si j'y emmène mon chat, parce que je me refuse à l'abandonner.

- Oh non, tout va bien, tu peux le garder avec toi. Mais si jamais il brise quelque chose dans la maison, c'est toi qui dois payer.

- Merci beaucoup Hélène. J'y vais, à plus tard !

Elfie revisita ensuite un peu la ville en cherchant son logement, et put identifier quelle boutique était celle de Thibault le tailleur. Il trouva finalement sa maison au bout d'un sentier et l'aima dès le premier coup d'œil. La façade extérieure était peinte en blanc, le contour des fenêtres étaient d'un beau rouge carmin et de petites marches se trouvaient au pied de la porte. Il y avait même un parterre pour planter des fleurs de toutes sortes. Et, comme avait dit la mairesse, on voyait très bien la mer. Le noiraud visita sa nouvelle maison et, bien que petite, il s'y sentait déjà bien. Il plaça ses maigres bagages près du lit intégré dans le prix de la maison (il devrait en parler à Hélène plus tard) et s'assit doucement sur le sol avec son chat qui avait fini son propre tour du propriétaire. Elfie prit doucement son chat Patapouf et le caressa tendrement.

- Alors, mon beau, tu es prêt pour une nouvelle vie toi ? Moi non. Sauf qu'on n'a pas vraiment le choix. Maintenant, tout ce qui me reste c'est mes bagages, toi et un cœur brisé en milles miettes, tu sais…

Patapouf pressa son nez froid contre la joue maintenant humide de larmes de son maitre et de légers sanglots brisèrent le silence de la maisonnette.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Le jeu vidéo «MySims» ne m'appartient pas, juste la fiction et l'OC viennent de moi :) !**

**ENJOY ^O^ !**

**P.O.V Elfie**

Je sèche vite mes larmes et dépose Patapouf sur le côté. Il ne faut surtout pas que je pense à ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques jours, ça me déprime trop. Je me décide à aller visiter Thibault et Étienne pour m'occuper l'esprit. J'espère qu'ils sont aussi gentils qu'Hélène.

Je sors de ma nouvelle maison et referme derrière moi. Ma grosse boule de poil s'était déjà couché de tout son long sur le sol de ma chambre, alors impossible de le bouger celui-là. Je marche le petit sentier conduisant au Centre-Ville et me dirige vers le magasin aux murs extérieurs bleus, agrémenter d'une magnifique vitrine qui mettait en vue quelques chandails. J'ouvre doucement la porte et passe ma tête dans le cadre pour voir si ma venue dérange, car l'intérieur de la boutique était silencieux. Je sursaute et entre complétement lorsqu'un joli carillon, qui était attaché en haut de la porte, sonne. J'entends une respiration se coupée sous la surprise. Je me retourne et vois un homme dans la soixantaine, les cheveux poivre et sel et plutôt bien habillé. Je suppose que c'est Thibault, le couturier, car il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui. Mais, à ce que je vois de l'expression de son visage, il est choqué de me voir.

- Un cl… cl… Commence-t-il, me regardant comme si j'étais un extraterrestre. Il a la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

Je penche ma tête sur le côté, me demandant ce qu'il avait. D'un rapide coup d'œil, j'observe l'atelier et vois quelques mannequins en plastique. Je plisse un peu les yeux et remarque un peu de poussière sur eux. Wow, Hélène plaisantait pas lorsqu'elle disait qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'habitants. Thibault ne doit pas faire de nouveaux vêtements souvent…

- UN CLIENT ! s'écria soudain Thibault, me faisant reculer sur le coup. Il se reprit rapidement et se racla la gorge avant de me parler. Pardon, je perds mes manières. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

- Ne vous en faites pas. Désolé de vous demander, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a de la poussière sur les mannequins ? Vous êtes un tailleur, non ?

- Cette ville est tellement calme… Même si je faisais des vêtements, aucun Sims ne les achèterait… Ma machine à coudre est en train de rouiller.

Thibault déprima d'un coup et laissa tomber sa tête sur son torse avec un soupir de fatigue. Je lui fis un sourire indulgent et commença à parlementer avec lui, lui rendant lentement la joie de vivre. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air et me sourit en retour.

- Je me sens mieux, merci. Tu viens d'arriver en ville, c'est ça ? Et tu t'appelles… ?

- Elfie.

- Elfie ?

- Oui, je sais, bizarre de prénom. Et vous, vous êtes Thibault le tailleur.

- Exactement. Comment le sais-tu ?

- J'ai parlé avec Hélène et elle m'a parlé de vous et d'Étienne, l'agent de police.

- Superbe ! Je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance, Elfie. Si ça t'intéresse, je vais bientôt ouvrir ma boutique. J'espère te revoir bientôt.

- J'y compte bien, à la prochaine.

- Au revoir.

Je sors du magasin en lui faisant un signe de la main. Thibault semble être une bonne personne, je crois que je vais bien m'entendre avec lui. Bon, maintenant, trouver la maison d'Étienne. Sur quelques panneaux de la ville, je vois des indications pour mieux s'y retrouver. Sa maison est au Nord de la Mairie. J'y arrive et vois une feuille de papier accrochée sur la porte. Il est écrit :

_«Si t'es un voleur, déguerpis. Si tu m'veux quelque chose, entre. Simple.»_

D'accooord, sympa… J'ouvre la porte et vis un jeune policier blond en uniforme assis à la table se trouvant dans un coin. Il porte un habit de police normal, la chemise bleue, la casquette et le pantalon noir. Il a même une matraque accroché à sa ceinture! Il tient un appareil photo et regarde l'écran avec sérieux. Je toussote pour l'avertir de ma présence et il se tourne vers moi, les sourcils froncés. Ça commence bien.

- Qui est-ce que t'es toi ?

- Heu, je m'appelle Elfie. Je viens d'emménager.

- Alors, c'est toi Elfie, dit-il en se levant et s'approchant de moi. Moi, je suis Étienne. Je suis ici pour servir et protéger les habitants de cette ville. Mais ils se font rare… Comment faire pour étancher ma soif de justice ?!

Je recule, étonné par cet éclat de voix. Colérique l'Étienne. J'essaie de le calmer en lui parlant, ce qui l'énervait encore plus. Sans le vouloir, les larmes me vinrent aux yeux, faisant d'un coup s'arrêter Étienne, mal à l'aise. Mais c'est pas ma faute ! Ça m'arrive tout le temps lorsqu'on hurle sur moi. Je suis juste sensible, ok ?

- Ahem, désolé. Je m'énerve toujours trop vite, s'excuse maladroitement l'officier. Mais je me sens mieux là, c'est bon. Heu… Tu viens d'arriver ici, non ? Je pense que tu as un grand potentiel. Tu pourrais m'aider de temps en temps.

- Ça serait bien, lui répondis-je en lui souriant et il me le rendit.

Il semblait vraiment plus à l'aise avec ce changement (très peu subtil) de sujet. Sûrement qu'il n'était pas habitué à devoir consoler les gens. Il me demanda si j'habitais près du Centre-Ville et l'on commença à discuter de tout et rien. J'appris qu'il aimait la photographie et il me montra même quelques photos qu'il avait prises avec son appareil. Je lui dis finalement que je retournais voir Hélène et Étienne m'invita à revenir lui rendre visite quand je le voulais. J'opine de la tête, pars à la Mairie et vais à la rencontre d'Hélène qui se trouvait dans son bureau :

- Elfie ! Alors, tu as rencontré tous les Sims ? Comment sont-ils ? me demanda-t-elle, en m'ouvrant la porte et la refermant derrière moi.

- Très gentils et étonnants, ils m'ont bien accueillis. Est-ce que ce sont les deux seuls Sims à vivre sur l'ile avec vous et Thomas ?

- Oh, non non. Sauf que… Crois le ou non, mais cet endroit était une île touristique, très vivante et pleine de Sims. Mais maintenant, la ville est déserte. Les Sims sont partis au fur et à mesure et les magasins ont fermé.

- Mais pourquoi ? Cette ile est très belle pourtant !

- Nous avons mis des offres d'emploi dans le journal, mais aucune n'a eu de réponse…

- … Je suis sur qu-

- J'AI ENFIN TROUVÉ CET ENDROIT !

Moi et Hélène sursautons et la porte s'ouvrit violemment sur une Sim non-identifiée qui entra en courant. Je m'écartais rapidement, manquant de me faire foncer dedans par celle-ci. La Sim s'arrêta, et je pu mieux la regarder. Elle avait les cheveux roux coupés court dans la nuque et portait une camisole rose avec un jean bleu.

- Oh pardon, dit-elle, gênée en se frottant la nuque. J'espère que je ne dérange pas.

- Je ne crois pas que nous nous soyons rencontrées auparavant, répondit Hélène, encore sous le choc, à l'inconnue.

- Je m'appelle Amélie. Je suis une jolie jeune Sim qui aime les fleurs.

Je me retins de lever les yeux au ciel, et continua à écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire.

- J'ai vu ton offre d'emploi et je me suis dit que je pouvais venir… Même si je me suis perdue sur la route et qu'il m'a fallu un mois pour arriver, se justifia-t-elle.

- Oh, je vois… Alors, tu veux gérer notre boutique de fleurs ?

- Laisse-moi faire mon chou ! Je vais faire de cette ville un superbe espace fleuri.

Sur ce, Amélie repartit en courant, déjà pleine d'idées plus ou moins bonnes en tête. Je fixais la sortie, ne sachant pas si j'avais été victime d'hallucinations tellement la rencontre avec cette Amélie avait été aussi rapide. Hélène me tira de mes pensées :

- Je suis contente d'avoir une nouvelle habitante, mais…

Elle me jeta un regard de supplication et n'eut même pas le besoin de me le demander.

- C'est bon, je vais voir ce qu'elle fait.

- Tu es un ange !

- Je sais, je sais, souriais-je en partant retrouver la fanatique des fleurs.

**o0oSimso0o**

Sans l'aide des indications (je m'améliore !), j'arrive à trouver la boutique de fleurs qui n'était pas très loin. Amélie était près d'un des nombreux parterres de la ville, à quelques mètres du magasin. Dès qu'elle me vit, un grand sourire s'étala sur son visage.

- Magnifique, tu es justement le Sim que je cherchais.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu sais, j'aime beaucoup cette ville, mais il y a quelque chose que je ne supporte plus.

Je fronce les sourcils, suspicieux, et elle me sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Je parle des fleurs ! On n'en trouve pas une seule dans tous les massifs de cette ville ! S'il te plait, peux-tu planter les fleurs que je vais te donner dans les massifs de la ville ?

- …

- Je t'en priiiiiie ! S'il te plaiiiiiit !

- D'accord, d'accord. Mais tu arrêtes de me supplier !

- Il faut que la ville regorge de jolies fleurs, d'accord ? Je compte sur toi pour les planter dans _tous_ les massifs de fleurs.

Elle me donna les fleurs que je devais planter (des tulipes, je crois) et des gants pour ne pas que je me salisse. Il y avait 5 massifs dans la ville et je finis hâtivement car il commençait à faire noir. Je dois l'avouer, le résultat était plutôt bien. J'avertis Amélie que j'avais fini, lui redonna les gants et les fleurs en trop et lui annonça que j'allais chez moi. Elle me souhaita bonne nuit, tout heureuse de voir autant de fleurs dans la ville. Je partis informer Hélène des fleurs dans les massifs et elle fut très fière de moi d'avoir aidé Amélie. Elle me conseilla d'aller me reposer et déclara que je le méritais bien. Arrivé chez moi, je me changeai et me couchai dans mon lit avec Patapouf qui se mit en boule, lové contre moi. Le sommeil vint vite pour moi aussi.


	3. Chapter 3

**JE SAIIIS ! J'ai beaucoup pris de temps, mais la suite est là ^_^ ! Et…**

**OH GOSH ! J'ai une review *sautille de joie* de Marina Ka-Fai! Au moins, je sais que ma fanfiction plait à quelqu'un et je suis super contente :D !**

**Bref, poisson X) ! ENJOY !**

**P.O.V Elfie**

- Tu sais, les fleurs que tu as plantées hier apportent beaucoup de beauté à la ville. Il y a même quelques touristes qui sont venu faire une visite dans notre ville.

- Vraiment, il y a d'autres touristes ? Les autres habitants doivent être contents eux aussi.

- Oui, énormément. J'espère aussi que les touristes apprécient leur séjour et qu'ils en garderont de bons souvenirs. Ils diront du bien de la ville et encore plus de touristes viendront !

- Comment pourraient-t-ils en faire autrement ? Ça ne fait même pas 2 jours que je suis là, et je me sens déjà comme chez moi. J'aime tous les Sims que vous m'avez présentés !

- Oui ! Nous avons du pain sur la planche. Pendant que j'y pense, Ophélie, qui tient la boutique de fournitures générales, est revenue de son voyage d'approvisionnement et René, le pêcheur, doit être de retour également. Et ce n'est qu'une rumeur mais… J'ai entendu dire que quelqu'un vit dans la maison de la Forêt. Il n'y a personne dans la Forêt et aucun Sim n'y met les pieds, pour autant que je sache… Je me demande sincèrement qui pourraient vivre là.

- René et Ophélie, donc. Je reviendrais vous dire comment je les trouve d'accord ?

- On se revoit plus tard alors.

Je partis de la Mairie et marcha un peu dans le Centre-Ville. Je savais déjà où était le magasin de fournitures, mais j'avais envie de marcher un peu. Une semaine plus tôt, je n'aurais jamais cru que je ferais du jardinage de toute ma vie. Disons juste que je ne suis pas un homme de terre, pareil pour mes parents… Après tout, Nous étions tous les trois dans un milieu aisé, alors pourquoi aller jouer dans la terre ? Ils m'avaient rentré cette idée dans la tête très jeune, ainsi le pourquoi du comment. Sauf que je suis tout de même travaillant, doublé d'être une tête de mule en prime.

- Salut Elfie ! Tu veux jouer au Squash ?

- Ah ! Bonjour Thomas.

J'avais atteint le terrain de tennis sans m'en rendre compte. Elle était petite cette ville, en fait. Thomas m'avait interpellé devant le terrain, l'endroit où il s'était caché lors de mon arrivé.

- Est-ce que tu veux y jouer ?

- Désolé, mais non. Là, je dois aller rencontrer Ophélie et René. Peut-être plus tard. De toute façon, je ne sais pas ce que c'est le Squash.

- C'est un peu comme le tennis, sauf que l'on ne peut pas y jouer un contre un. Tu dois faire le plus possible de d'échanges en envoyant la balle contre le mur sans pour autant à utiliser une autre balle, sinon la partie est finie.

- Ah c'est pour ça qu'il est si petit le terrain ! C'est un peu comme la moitié d'un terrain de tennis à cause du mur.

- Je pourrais te prêter une raquette de Squash pour que tu n'aies pas à m'attendre à chaque fois que tu voudrais y jouer.

- Vraiment ?

- Ben oui, je veux que les Sims puissent s'amuser sur cette vieille ile miteuse. M'enfin, tiens, voici une _raquette : normale_.

- Merci.

Je pris la raquette qu'il me tendait et il m'expliqua aussi qu'il y avait un temps limite pour les deux autres niveaux de Squash, mais que je ne pourrais les essayer que quand j'aurais un haut nombre de points, ce pourquoi je crois sincèrement que je devrais y jouer souvent pour me pratiquer car je suis (ça fait mal de l'avouer!) vraiment nul en sport. Je clos la discussion en lui disant de bien s'occuper au Squash et partis au magasin d'Ophélie.

Devant la boutique, je remarque finalement qu'elle est juste à côté de celle de Thibault (j'irais lui passer le bonjour après) et qu'elle ressemble à une sorte de chalet, elle était entièrement faite de bois. Juste avant d'entrer, je sursaute vivement et resserre ma poigne sur la raquette en entendant un énorme bruit de carillon venant de je ne sais trop où. Je pose une main sur mon torse, mon cœur palpitant fortement sous la surprise. Je regarde dans toutes les directions. MAIS C'ÉTAIT QUOI ÇA ? Je me calme et entre finalement dans le magasin de fournitures.

Moi, perso, je dirais plus que c'est une boutique de curiosités. Il y avait tellement d'objets, c'est fou. En face de l'entrée, il y avait une table où étaient placées trois peluches grenouilles de couleur jaune, turquoise et verte. Dans le coin gauche, des planches de surfs étaient debout sur des bases faites exprès, au fond de la pièce étaient placées deux armoires vitrées remplies de vaisselles et enfin, du côté droit, il y avait une armure du Moyen Âge… qui bougeait !

- Heu... Vous pourriez m'aider ? supplia presque une petite voix venant de l'intérieur de l'armure.

**o0oSimso0o**

- M-merci…

Je lui souris gentiment, alors qu'elle baissait les yeux de gêne. Elle avait aussi les yeux violets, mais plus foncés que les miens. Elle avait ses cheveux bruns attachés en longue tresse et portait une tenue de servante avec même le tablier blanc.

J'ai acheté cette armure pour ma boutique et je l'ai essayée, mais je n'arrivais plus à en sortir… J'ai eu peur de rester coincée dedans à - tout jamais. Ha… hum… J-Je m'appelle Ophélie. Je viens de finir d'aménager ma boutique. Je vends toutes sortes de choses, alors jette un coup d'œil- Hum…

- Elfie, je viens d'emménagé dans la ville.

- Ah, ravie de te rencontrer. Ha… Hum…

- Je pourrais te poser une question ?

- Oui ?

- Tu sais où vit René, le pêcheur ? Je dois aller me présenter, mais Hélène ne m'a pas dit où il habitait.

- I-Il vit sur la plage, dans une cabane. Tu ne peux pas la rater, c'est la seule cabane qui ne ressemble pas à une maison de vacances et il y a toujours une canne à pêche près de la porte, à part si René est allé pêcher. Hum…

- Merci. À la prochaine !

Elle me répondit faiblement et je me rendis chez Thibault pour voir s'il avançait avec la production de ses vêtements. Dès que je suis entré, c'était clair qu'il allait très bien. Thibault était assis à son bureau de couture, qui se trouvait dans un des coins de la pièce, et semblait complétement euphorique. Avec l'aide de la machine de couture, il créait un chandail à motifs paradisiaques et je vis même quelques dessins de d'autres vêtements en tout genre à coté de Thibault. Celui-ci remarqua finalement ma présence et sauta de son siège en faisant tomber quelques feuilles par terre. Il se précipita vers moi et me sourit, la joie rayonnant dans ses yeux.

- Bienvenue ! Désoler de t'avoir fait attendre, Elfie. Ma boutique est à nouveau ouverte… Je me suis repris et je suis prêt à faire commerce !

- Oh, croyez-moi, j'aurais remarqué sans que vous me le disiez, lui dis-je en faisant référence aux dessins éparpillés sur son bureau. Il piétina un peu sur place, excité, mais s'arrêta brusquement et me regarda, pensif.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Elfie, pourrais-tu me tutoyez ? Je suis peut-être vieux, mais tu peux me parler comme tu parles à un ami.

À ces mots, je perdis d'un coup ma bonne humeur et me sentis légèrement vaciller. Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas posé ce genre de question, et avec autant de… de gentillesse. Thibault a du remarquer mon trouble, car il posa sa main sur mon épaule et baissa un peu la tête vers moi, inquiet.

- Tu n'as pas à le faire si tu ne veux pas, je voulais juste que tu sois à l'aise de parler avec moi.

- Non, tout va bien. Je veux bien te parler comme à un… ami, Thibault. Sauf que, je ne suis juste… plus habitué qu'on me pose des questions comme ça.

Je lui souris pour ne pas qu'il se fasse encore plus de soucis, mais c'était clair qu'il n'y croyait pas pour un sou. Je l'avertis que je devais aller chez René et m'éclipsais en vitesse de la boutique de Thibault sans me retourner, la raquette de Squash en main.

**o0oSimso0o**

Est-ce que vous avez déjà eu envie de vous frapper la tête contre un mur juste pour arrêter de penser à un truc ? Moi oui, comme là, tout de suite. Ça fait un bon 5 minutes que je suis déjà arrivé devant la maison de René (grâce au détail de la canne à pêche qu'Ophélie m'a dit) et je suis à deux doigts de m'éclater la tête sur un des palmiers du Port. J'ai inquiété Thibault, il va me poser des questions, va parler aux autres gens de l'ile pour savoir ce que j'ai et… RAAAAH !

…

'fin, vous voyez l'idée quoi ?

Comparativement à ce que beaucoup croient, j'ai vraiment une attitude angoissée sur tout et n'importe quoi. Mais beaucoup plus que depuis une semaine, avant… Tout allait à peu près bien.

Je soupire et, ne voulant surtout pas entrer dans le sujet, pars à la maison du pêcheur et cogne à la porte. Je préfère attendre dehors vu que ce n'est pas un magasin. J'attends quelques secondes avant que la porte de bois ne s'ouvre et laisse place un homme moyennement grand, le teint bronzé, cheveux et yeux brun, qui portait un chapeau de pêche, une veste sans manche beige avec en-dessous un pull rouge et pour le bas, un pantalon de la même couleur que la veste et des bottes pour les temps de pluie. Il n'avait pas l'air content, mais sembla tout de même surpris de me voir.

- Qu'est-ce que…? Commença-t-il. J't'ai jamais vu ici. Mais c'est pas important. J'ai à faire, ôte-toi de mon chemin.

Pfff, il en a des manières, lui !

- Désolé de vous dérangé, mais Hélène m'a dit de venir vous rencontrez car je suis nouveau ici. J'ai loué une maison sur l'ile, au Nord.

- …Hum, j'm'appelle René, se reprit-il en me tendant la main. Son visage s'était détendu et il semblait un peu plus calme qu'à mon arrivé. J'étais surement venu chez lui à un mauvais moment et il avait peut-être été fâché par quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

- Et moi Elfie, dis-je en serrant en retour sa main.

**o0oSimso0o**

**Merci de nouveau à Marina Ka-Fai pour la review :) ! **

**Encore désolé pour l'attente du chap3 ! Et je me demandais si y'avait quelques-uns des gens qui me lisent qui ont déjà joué au jeu MySims, parce que j'ai peur que mes descriptions ne soient pas très réussies et qu'elles n'aident pas vraiment à imaginer le personnage en question, pour ceux qui n'y ont pas joué…**

**M'enfin bref ! J'espère que vous aimez le chapitre et review please :'D !**


End file.
